Full Moon
by i-luv-tom-welling
Summary: You never know what can happen under a Full Moon... Especially in Smallville!


Full Moon  
  
It was dark outside, and late. Really late. Whitney whistled one of the cheers that he heard while playing football earlier in the day, in a cheesy attempt to keep himself company. A chill wind blew past, throwing the autumn leaves in a swirl, a mini tornado. He walked through the leaves as they slowed down and settled back on the ground. Suddenly, Whitney jumped a little as he heard the mournful howl of a wolf. Wait a minute, a wolf?? In Smallville?? Smallville, Kansas?? He picked up the pace a little. Ok, a lot. Whitney was practically running through the empty forest, when he smacked into a tree. (This is why you should always watch where you're going, especially when you're running in the dark on a cold night under a full moon and you hear a wolf's cry.)  
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing the side of his head, "Stupid tree."  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not so stupid as to go running in the dark on a cold night under the full moon after I hear a wolf's cry." the tree said. (See? Even the tree agrees with me.)  
  
"What the?" Whitney quickly backed away from the tree. "Since when do trees talk?"  
  
"Oh, you want a specific date? Ok, let's see.. It was about 12 years back, in October sometime. Almost got destroyed by these stupid rocks." the tree pointed at some strange black rocks, that had little green stones on them (These have adopted the term "Meteor Rocks" by the locals.)  
  
"Yeah, the Meteor Rocks. Every week my friends and I are up to our silly antics, chasing after people who went crazy because of the Meteor Rocks." he said.  
  
"Like Scooby-Doo and the 'gang'?" the tree asked.  
  
"Um, you could put it that way I guess.."  
  
"Say, who's your friend?" the tree pointed to something behind Whitney.  
  
"Hmm?" Whitney spun around, to discover an overly hairy man with pointy ears, a snout with sharp teeth, red eyes, and-  
  
"Somebody Saaaaaaaave Me! Let your warm hands break right through and- "  
  
Excuse me, I'm not done yet.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
No problem. iAnyways/i, as I was saying, there was a man that looked VERY similar to a werewolf standing behind Whitney. In fact, if there were such things as werewolves, I would have said he was one.  
  
"Principal Kwan?" Whitney asked, unsure who this person really was.  
  
"You skipped your detention with me after school Whitney." Kwan said, with a gleam in his eye. His lips curled, and a growl was growing from deep inside his throat.  
  
Whitney started backing up, and backed into the tree. "I- I'm sorry P- Principal Kwan. There was f-football p-practice." he started to sputter, as Principal Kwan closed in on him. Then, after a girlish scream, Whitney blacked out.  
  
"Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Football players just don't come the way they used to." sighed Kwan.  
  
"I know what you mean." the tree said.  
  
"You can stop talking now. They're only paying you for four lines." Whitney said, looking up at the tree.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're supposed to be unconscious right now. That's what they're paying iyou/i for." the tree looked down at Whitney.  
  
"Ooooo, nice comeback. I'm sooo hurt." Whitney laughed.  
  
"Just shut up and pretend to be unconscious so I can bite you and get this scene over with. I have to go re-shoot my scene in Nicodemus. Apparently I was standing '2 inches too far to the left'."  
  
"That sucks." Whitney laid back on the ground, "Well, we better get going then."  
  
"So, you don't mind me biting you then?" asked Kwan.  
  
"What?! That wasn't in the script!!" Eric (Whitney) complained.  
  
"Actually Eric, it's right here," Miles Millar (Producer) stepped in, and handed Eric the script.  
  
"Why is it typed in such a tiny font??"  
  
"Well, we know how much of a baby you are when it comes to things like this, so we put it in so you wouldn't notice." Miles stepped back off the set.  
  
"But.! That's not fair!!" Eric whined again.  
  
"Shut up!!" everyone yelled at him.  
  
*sniffle* "Sorry." he started to lie down again, "OUCH!"  
  
Principal Kwan started to run off, "See you next season!"  
  
"Aw geez, becoming a werewolf was NOT in the contract!" Whitney said, as tiny hairs began to sprout up all over his body. In less than 30 seconds he was a full-fledged werewolf, in nothing but his SHS varsity jacket. "So, what happens now?"  
  
"You're free to terrorize the town." says a voice from off the set.  
  
"Really? Cool!" he laughed, and exited the forest with toilet paper trailing on his foot.  
  
Whitney ran into the town and howled. He felt free. He felt alive. Clark stepped out of the Talon doors, taking in the fresh night air.  
  
'iMy first victim/i' Whitney thought to himself. He went closer, and hid behind a car.  
  
Lana came out and joined Clark.  
  
"Clark, what are you doing out here? I thought we were having a good time." Lana said to Clark.  
  
"My Spider Sense was tingling." he replied.  
  
"Um, Clark, you're going to be iSuper/iman, not iSpider/iman." Lana said, looking at him in a strange way.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, they're both cool. But I think something, or someone is out here, and they're up to no good." Clark said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking around.  
  
Lana shivered, "Lets go back inside. It's freezing out here and it stinks like dog breath."  
  
Whitney realized that he had been drooling while staring at Lana, and he promptly closed his mouth. Then, sick of crouching behind the car, he jumped out to frighten Clark and Lana.  
  
"Boo!" he growled.  
  
"Oh my God, you killed Kenny- I mean, Whitney!" Clark yelled, seeing the werewolf wearing Whitney's jacket. (Hehe, a iwear/iwolf)  
  
"I killed myself?" Whitney asked, puzzled.  
  
"You did? How?" Lana asked him.  
  
"I don't know. But if I'm dead, then how am I standing here talking to you?" Whitney said.  
  
Clark shook his head, "No, I said iWhitney/i was dead, not you!"  
  
"Ooooh, okay... Wait a minute, I iam/i Whitney!" Whitney said.  
  
"Hahaha, you're Whitney the Werewolf." laughed Clark.  
  
Whitney growled, "So what if I am?"  
  
"I dunno. It sounded funny to me when I thought of it." Clark said, looking down.  
  
"I thought it was funny." Lana said, trying to comfort Clark.  
  
Just then, Lex came out of the Talon.  
  
"Lana you're needed- O my God! It's a werewolf!! Run for your lives!!" Lex screamed like Liberace, flailing his arms around and running in circles.  
  
"Calm down Lex, it's only Whitney." Clark said, as he grabbed Lex and held him still.  
  
"Whitney's a werewolf?" Lex asked, pausing to stare at Whitney.  
  
Clark snickered, "Yes."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll fly in the best silver bullets from Metropolis." Lex assured them.  
  
"Lex, Metropolis is less than an hour away. Wouldn't it be a lot easier to drive them in? Or we could just go to the silver bullet store that has conveniently opened up right here beside the Talon. And why would we want to kill Whitney? I mean, sure, it would get him out of the way so I can have Lana, but he still happens to be one of the ever-lovable characters on this show- I mean, in this town.." Clark lectured.  
  
With his head down, Lex turned to go back into the Talon, "I just wanted to sound important.. *sniff*"  
  
"Aww, Lex, don't feel bad." Clark placed his hand on Lex's shoulder.  
  
"HoYay, HoYay!" Lana whispered to Whitney. They both laughed.  
  
Clark grabbed Lana by the collar, "What did you just say?!" he asked, using his 'angry eyes'.  
  
Whitney stepped in, "Hands off my girl, Kent." he threatened, baring his long, sharp, pointy teeth.  
  
Clark let go of Lana, and went up to Whitney, "What are you going to do about it, wolf boy?"  
  
Suddenly, Chloe appeared, "Wolf boy? Perfect story!" she started taking pictures of Whitney. "I can see the headline now, 'Quarterback Turns into Werewolf.'"  
  
"Wow Chloe, what a great title." Lana said sarcastically.  
  
"I know! I thought of it all by myself, with no help from our wonderful writers at the WB." she looked right into the camera and winked.  
  
Clark watched Chloe wink, "Oh no, not you too!"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked him.  
  
"First Mike starts winking at me, now you wink at the camera! Next we'll see Pete winking at Lana, and Whitney winking at Lex!" Clark said  
  
"I don't wink at you!" Mike (Lex) said to Tom (Clark).  
  
Tom gave him a look of annoyance, "Yes you do."  
  
Mike protested, "Do not!"  
  
"Do too!" Tom said, getting louder.  
  
Lana sighed, "Oh would you two cut it out?"  
  
Mike made a huge sarcastic wink at Tom, "Cut what out?"  
  
"ARGH!" Tom yelled, and stormed off the set.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Chloe ran after Tom, "Clark! Come back!!"  
  
"Do I get to do anything fun yet?" Whitney complained, slumping against the front of the Talon.  
  
"Well, I guess we could either go into that quaint little silver bullet shop and buy a gun and some bullets, then chase after you with it, or you can chase us and threaten to eat us or something." Lex said, then winked at someone offstage.  
  
A small "ARGH!" is heard in the distance.  
  
"Um. I think I'd rather chase you guys." Whitney said.  
  
"Ok, but we gotta wait for Tom and Allison (Chloe) to come back." Lana said, looking around.  
  
"Coffee break!!" Lex yelled.  
  
Everyone walked off the set except for Eric, who continues to lean against the Talon front.  
  
"Coming Eric?" Kristen (Lana) asked.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get in and out of this costume just for one little break?" he asked her.  
  
"Hehe, sucker." Kristen ran off and joined everyone else for some coffee in "The Coffee Shop Formerly Known as The Beanery".  
  
Whitney spotted Pete getting out of his car across the street.  
  
"Finally! Someone who I can scare!" Whitney ran towards Pete, teeth bared, and growling.  
  
Pete, who had his back to Whitney, did not hear him approach. He started to walk to the Talon, when Whitney grabbed him.  
  
"Gotcha!" Whitney yelled, while Pete began to scream.  
  
"Aaaaaah!! Help!! It's a vampire!!!" Pete screamed, trying to fight his way out of Whitney's grasp.  
  
Whitney let go of Pete, "Gawd, you people. I'm a iwerewolf/i, not a ivampire/i. HUGE difference!" he said, annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah, iI'm/i the vampire!" Pete smiled.  
  
"Um, sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not a vampire." Whitney said.  
  
Pete's smile faded, "I'm not?"  
  
"No. If you were, then I'm sure they'd be writing this story about Pete the Vampire, not Whitney the Werewolf." he said, with a laugh.  
  
Pete giggled, "Hehe, Whitney the Werewolf."  
  
"Why does everyone find that so funny??" Whitney yelled.  
  
"Well, you see, your name starts with W, and werewolf starts with W. *sigh* Never mind." Pete said.  
  
Whitney unfurled his brow, "Okay.."  
  
Suddenly, Tom, Mike, Allison, and Kristen come back from their 'short' break.  
  
Allison looked back and forth from Whitney to Pete, "So, where were we?"  
  
"Well, I was going to chase you guys around." Whitney said.  
  
"That's all? Gee whiz, that sounds like a barrel full of fun!" Tom said, with fake enthusiasm.  
  
Whitney's eyes lit up, "I know! It'll be so cool!"  
  
"Um, not really." Lana said, before she whispered something in Lex's ear.  
  
"Ok." Lex said to Lana, then winked at Clark.  
  
"Say Lex, why don't you try on these nifty new sunglasses I bought for you? Clark asked, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"HoooooooYaaaaaaay, HoooooooYaaaaaaay!" Lana called under her breath.  
  
"Wow, you bought me sunglasses? That's so nice of you, thanks!" Lex smiled, and took the sunglasses from Clark.  
  
Clark made a small, evil laugh, "Your welcome. Hehehe."  
  
Lex put them on his face, "How do they look?" he asked.  
  
"Not bad, but there's a finger print on the lens." Chloe said.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Lex tried to take them off of his face, "Hey, what gives? They're stuck or something!"  
  
"Yes! The superglue worked!! Now I won't be able to tell if you're winking at me or not!" Clark gave an evil smile.  
  
"Grrrr, that's it, I'm done for the day." Michael marched off-stage.  
  
"Hey everyone, look what I found!" Pete said, "A-a-achoo!" he dropped the Nicodemus flower.  
  
"Oh no, not that again!" Clark said, watching Pete run off.  
  
"So what happens now?" Lana asked.  
  
"I thought I was going to chase you guys." Whitney said innocently.  
  
"No!" Clark, Lana, and Chloe all yelled together.  
  
"...No.." Pete said, coming up behind Whitney.  
  
"What?" Whitney spun around.  
  
*BANG* Pete fired a gun at Whitney, but only hit his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for??" he said, covering his bleeding wound.  
  
"It was a silver bullet." Pete smiled.  
  
"How'd you afford that?" Chloe asked Pete.  
  
"I stole Lex's wallet before he left." he said.  
  
Whitney started to turn human again, "Uh-oh." he said, and ran behind a car.  
  
Lana smiled, "Whitney, you're normal again!"  
  
"Yeah, and completely naked!" Whitney blushed, "I only have my jacket on!" Suddenly, Whitney found himself lying on the ground at the base of a tree, in the forest, "Oh, it was only a dream! Man, my head hurts." he said, as he rubbed the side of his head, "Stupid tree."  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not so stupid as to go running in the dark on a cold night under the full moon after I hear a wolf's cry." the tree said.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaah!!!" Whitney screamed, and ran away as fast as he could.  
  
Clark stepped out from behind the tree, "Hehehe.."  
  
Well, you never know. Anything can happen under a full moon. Especially in Smallville. 


End file.
